We have induced and successfully established in serial transplant four mouse colon carcinomas. The objectives of this proposed program are to determine the biological and drug-response characteristics of those transplantable mouse colon tumors for determination of their suitability as predictive models for studies of the treatment of colon cancer of man and to employ one or more of these experimental tumor systems in trials designed to determine optimal dosages and schedules of individual and combinations of agents, as well as combination modality treatment (surgery plus chemotherapy) of the primary and metastatic disease. Preliminary results suggest the likely utility of one or more of these tumor systems for use as predictive models of colon carcinoma in man. Their use offers the promise of rapid determination of optimal treatment regimens for potential adaptation and translation for use in clinical trials.